DE 10 2007 002 153 B3 describes a pressure control valve wherein at least three sealing devices are provided for sealing the respective chambers against each other. For improving the hysteresis behavior of such a pressure control valve, however, the sealing devices are provided so that, in each instance, a sealing element acting in the axial direction cooperates with a sealing face oriented in the axial direction. Because the sealing devices are arranged substantially in series, leakage may be caused by coaxial springs. In such an embodiment, an open state of the second sealing device may also allow a pressure medium, passing along the control member, to proceed from the preliminary pressure chamber into the interior of reference pressure chamber.